Jealous
by stocky-parker-dog
Summary: Drew decides to teach May a little something about jealousy. First Contestshipping fan fiction. *NOTE I do not own any of the characters, only the story line


I growled under my breath. I had travelled all the way from LaRousse to Petalburg for what seemed like nothing. I had come to visit her (though I hadn't admitted that to her) and her mother had 'forced' me to take her out for the day. It was a perfect coincidence. I got to take May out without breaking my usual façade. Truth is; I've actually developed feelings for the brunette. I'd done what her mum asked and taken her out for most of the day so far. I'd bought her lunch and I was planning to reveal some of my feelings to her. So why, may you ask, was I so unhappy right now? Well, he came along; Brendan Birch. He'd spotted her and immediately May had run up to him. She had hugged him tightly. I stood a little way back as they talked.

"Did he really do that?" May was laughing, "I mean I knew he was an idiot and all but really?"

"It's all true!" Brendan insisted.

"That's hilarious," she giggled, "what else is new then?"

"Actually, I was wondering what's happening with you."

"Nothing much," she shrugged, "same old stuff." Ok I'd had enough. I stepped a little closed and crossed my arms. I gave him my best glare. I held it. I could tell it was starting to affect him because his eyes darted to me constantly. He nervously jumped from foot to foot.

"Hey, um May, I've gotta go," he said quickly and darted off. I smirked. It had worked.

"Brendan Wait!" she called. She sighed heavily and turned to me.

"I wonder what made him hurry off like that?" she pondered allowed.

"It's called jealousy May," I sighed, "when a boy is jealous, he will do one of two things, glare or run."

"What do you mean?" she asked, "Brendan's not jealous."

"I meant that a jealous boy was glaring at him," I sighed again, "that tends to happen when they feel threatened. A boy on the receiving end of a jealous glare will take to the fight/flight action. What you saw then was Brendan using the flight side."

"Who would be jealous?" she asked.

"May let me put this simple to you, how many guys do you see around here?"

"Um…" she scanned the beach we were on, "there are a couple around."

"Ok, now narrow it down. How many guys do not have another girl around them?"

"3," she answered.

"Right, now let me ask you again. How many guys on the beach do you know?"

"2," she replied.

"And which one of those two guys is currently standing closest to you? Which one of those guys is meant to be spending the day with you?"

"You," she whispered.

"Right, now you can figure out the rest." I sighed as I slowly started to walk away.

"Drew!" she called, running up to me and catching my arm, "Why are you jealous of Brendan?"

"Let me teach you something about jealousy May," I growled, "When a girl agrees to spend the day with a guy and another boy comes up to that girl and takes all her attention away from him, he tends to get jealous."

"No I meant, why would it matter to you that I was talking to Brendan?" she questioned.

"You're so dense May," I chuckled dryly, "think about it. Why would I be getting jealous?" She tapped her chin thoughtfully.

"I know, you wanted to tease me, but you couldn't when he was standing there," she announced triumphantly. I smacked my hand to my forehead.

"Mew May," I growled, "I'll just have to tell you straight out won't I?"

"Tell me what?"

"That I love you May." Her mouth opened, but before anything could come out, a high pitched female voice screamed my name. I turned in time to hold out a hand to stop the crazy girl charging at me. I was about to say something to her when she suddenly screeched a high pitched squeal and recoiled back. May was panting heavily and her face was red as she stood in front of me. The girl had a scratch mark down her arm. She glared up at May through her thick blonde hair.

"How dare you," she screamed.

"Yeah right, how dare I?" May yelled back, "Just stay away from him. He's mine." The girl paled as May balled her fists. She scrambled backwards and suddenly ran.

"What was that?" I gawked.

"Oh Drew," she giggled, "Surely I don't need to explain the basics of female jealousy. Even you'd know I was jealous."

"What?" I exclaimed, "What did you mean by that?"

"Silly Drew," she giggled, "and you thought I was dense."

"I don't understand," I gulped.

"How can you not get that?" she laughed, "Drew you just lectured me on jealousy, but then you fail to understand it when it slaps you in the face."

"I mean, why are you jealous?" I asked, "And why did you call me yours?"

"You confessed your love for me," she shrugged, "I figured that made you mine."

"Only if I was your boyfriend," I chuckled.

"So be it," she shrugged again, "and to answer your previous question, I am jealous because I love you too."

"You'll have to put up with a lot of jealousy," I warned, "especially since you travel with two males who aren't family."

"They basically are," she shrugged, "and same goes for you though. Expect my wrath on any girl you show any interest in."

"I doubt that."

"Hey, you're not the only green eyed monster."

"Are you mocking my eyes now?" I teased.

"Drew just shut up and kiss me," she yelled, "haven't you seen me staring at your lips this whole time."

"I don't know if I want to after you made fun of my eyes," I teased.

"Alright then," she smirked. She rose up on tip-toes and quickly kissed me. She moved away. I heard another male voice call her name. I caught her around the waist and pulled her closer. I tilted her head up and pushed my lips against hers. I felt her smirk. She knew I was acting out of jealousy. Oh well. She wasn't pushing me away. I think it had something to do with the female voice calling out to me.


End file.
